Squidward's Suicide Tape
'''Squidward's Suicide '''is a lost episode of the popular animated television series "Spongebob Squarepants." It is contained on an old VHS tape, and was watched by the Nickelodeon staff back in 2005. The episode was so horrifying, that two animators were rushed to the hospital, one editor retired, and one female intern even commited suicide. The tape is probably in the Nickelodeon Archives nowadays. The episode begins with a title card saying "Squidward's Suicide," and then the opening credits read five names - Madison Richards, Andrew Skinner, Paul MacLoued, Trent Hindley, and Dylan Grant. The happy bubble transition plays as normal, and we are given a view of Conch Street from a distance. The screen zooms in on the houses as the usual music plays, making it seem like it is just another episode. After a few seconds of this, the view changes to a closeup view Squidward's house. Soon we are with Squidward, playing his clarinet near his window. Spongebob can be heard laughing merrily outside. Squidward stops playing, and looks out his window. He yells to Spongebob to knock it off as he has a concert to practice for that night. Spongebob says sure thing, and Spongebob goes to see Sandy with Patrick. The bubbles pop up, and the ending of the concert can be seen. Squidward is in center frame, and he looks scared. This is where things start to seem off. As the shot goes to the crowd, everyone starts booing Squidward, but they all have realistic eyes as they boo him. Not real shots of eyes, but more real than even CGI. Even Spongebob was booing, very unlike him. Squidward looks very afraid, and the scene switches to Squidward sitting on the side of his bed looking depressed. There is absolutely no audio. After thirty seconds, Squidward covers his face and starts sobbing softly. There is a faint noise in the background, it is the sound of a gale blowing through a forest. Another strange sound is a deep, odd laughter. Soon the screen twists in on itself and goes back to normal. After an undetermined space of time, the screen twitches and blurs and twists and a single frame flashes over the screen. If one were to rewind it, the result is absolutely horrible. It is a real photo of a dead six year old boy, mangled and cut open and all. Squidward is now crying realistic blood. After 20 seconds, the screen twists again, and another frame pops up. This time a six year old girl is shown horribly disfigured and mutilated, and is, like the other kid, on pavement. Squidward goes silent as does all sound. Squidward uncovers his eyes. They are realistic and bulging. Blood is running down his face. He stares at the viewer for about ten seconds, then starts to cry again. It is earsplittingly loud. The laughter and wind return. Squidward's crying is now mixed with screams. This happens for about a minute and a half or so, and out of nowhere a sequence of five frames flashes over the screen. They depict a short "video" of a hand reaching into another boy's chest around the age of the boy in the first photo, and then holding his eye. The eye even blinks for two the final two frames. At the end of the long, horrifying stare of Squidward, the scene zooms out and Squidward has a shotgun in his hands. He puts the gun to his mouth, and fires. The final five seconds consists of Squidward's lifeless body lying on the bed, His brain exposed, one eye out of his head, blood dripping from all of this, and blood on the wall. The tape then ends abruptly.